The Bet
by burmafrd
Summary: A bet can have very interesting consequences.  AU of course; WARNING: threesome ahead.  all hail the goddess JK Rowling; I am just playing a little.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started as a bet. Bored, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy bet each other that one of them would be able to seduce a woman considered difficult. To make it more interesting it had to be a young witch. It was Draco that suggested Hermione Granger. True she was a mudblood but a brilliant and gifted one; and with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley they made up what was known as the Golden Trio; Hero's of the Wizarding War. The Malfoys had been on the other side of the war until Lucius Malfoy decided they should switch; after realizing that Voldemort was insane; finding out he was a halfblood; and after being left in Azkaban after a failed attack on the Ministry of Magic. That had turned out well as it kept them all out of Azkaban; though Narcissa had shown her displeasure with the entire situation by divorcing Lucius immediately after the war. While Stinging to his Pride, Lucius actually welcomed it since Narcissa was rather stupid.**

**Draco had been friendly with Hermione right after the war; and frankly desired the little witch. Lucius agreed with the prey; and thought it might be a chance to take the high flying witch down a peg. Neither realized what they were getting themselves into.**

**Hermione was conflicted; first Draco then Lucius Malfoy started to quietly but definitely woo her; considering their views on the war it was very surprising. Hermione felt somehow that there was something up; after talking with Ginny Weasley she felt even more certain. Ginny pointed out that they were being very careful to do it in a way that would not be noticed by reporters and the public.**

**Hermione was conflicted mainly because she was very much attracted to both of them. Both almost inhumanly attractive physically; and Draco seemed to have lightened up a lot since school while Lucius had a sly and definitely sharp sense of humor. Both were intelligent and could discuss many different subjects; something Hermione had had very little of for a long time. And as she found out shortly both knew how to kiss like masters of romance.**

**After a very overheated session with Lucius while visiting the Manor Hermione was on her way out the door when she was ambushed by Draco who showed he was no novice at snogging either.**

**The two men compared notes at breakfast the next morning and decided that inviting Hermione to stay for a few days at the manor would be a very good next step. Generating an excuse took some thought until Lucius came up with the idea of allowing her full access to the noted Malfoy Library. To an avowed bookworm this would be a heaven sent opportunity.**

**Hermione was now sure that both men were trying to seduce her; that was only a problem as regards picking which one she wanted to lose her virginity to. And that man would be the one she would date exclusively from that point on. And then the owl came.**

_**Miss Granger**_

_**It has come to my attention that you have not yet had a chance to visit the private library of Malfoy Manor. The small one you have seen is very definitely second rate to the primary library. Draco and I would like you to spend the weekend here perusing the stacks.**_

_**LM**_

**Needless to say Hermione replied in the affirmative with no delay.**

**Since she had a hunch that the library was not the only thing that might get opened that weekend she took great care in dressing carefully and investing in a couple of rather skimpy nightgowns.**

**She arrived Friday afternoon right after work; her job in the magical mystery department was not that hard; though she loved what she found while doing it. She also wanted to check for some rare books that might help a couple of projects she was working on; the Malfoy Library might very well have them.**

**She was welcomed and shown her room by a friendly house elf; she noted with approval it was wearing clothes and had no resemblance at all to the notorious 'bandaged like a Malfoy house elf' legend. That apparently was no longer true; and if she no longer pushed SPEW, she still liked to make sure that wherever she went that the house elfs were well taken care of. Another mark in favor of the Malfoys. Then there was the room; larger then the Burrow just in the bedroom and bathroom; and she had a dressing room with a huge closet as well. The bathroom had a monstrous tub and was more luxurious then anything she had ever seen let along been in.**

"**Rather sharp of you, Father, to start treating the house elfs better before we even started this. That is something she will notice and heartily approve of."**

"**It was good politics in any respect; while her campaign might not have garnered much public support, there definitely has been increasing pressure to take better care of them over the last few years. Considering our rather notorious reputation in that area I thought it was a prudent action to take."**

**Hermione came into the main living area of the Manor (the size of most homes itself) and greeted them cheerfully.**

"**Lucius, Draco, I am so happy to be here. A chance to see the fabled Malfoy Library is like paradise to a self proclaimed bookworm such as myself."**

**Both men had stood upon her entrance; Hermione loved the old fashioned manors they both used around her.**

"**Hermione, while it was fathers idea I heartily approve; and I cannot believe it did not occur to me earlier."**

"**My dear, I can absolutely assure you that no lovelier book worm has ever graced our Library."**

**Hermione almost melted at his melodic, low and sinfully sexy voice. The decision on which man to go to first was just about made right there.**

**Both men noted with approval the signs of an increasingly interested young witch. At that point a house elf popped in and announced that dinner was ready. Both men stepped up to her side and each claimed an arm and they escorted her in. Hermione very much felt like a princess.**

**Dinner was sumptuous and varied; the dessert a wonder of tastes. Both Draco and Lucius exerted themselves to be especially charming and it was all Hermione could do not to just combust and turn into ashes.**

**Feeling very stuffed and happy, Hermione was escorted to the Library.**

**For well over a minute an amazed Hermione stared. Huge double doors were opened and in front of her were rows and rows of books in stacks fifteen feet high at least. She slowly walked in, amazed. She had been in the main London Library and this rivaled it; by far the biggest library outside of that one she had ever seen. The Hogwarts library was a village one in comparison; probably only the Library of Congress in the US was the only one that might make this one look small.**

**Draco and Lucius were very amused by the stunned demeanor of the young witch; and both realized that while for the moment they were forgotten her gratitude would certainly make getting her horizontal soon much easier.**

**Draco and Lucius sat down and perused some Wizarding Magazines while Hermione wandered. For over an hour she just went down the aisles; it took her that long to see every one even with not stopping anywhere for more than a few seconds. She wandered slowly back to the main sitting area; dazed but very happy. **

"**I have certainly come to the book worms paradise; no doubt about it. Thank you very much for allowing me to see this."**

**Knowing when to pace yourself was a valuable trait; Lucius decided that tonight he would just allow Hermione to rest. Tomorrow the campaign would reach its final phase; of that he intended to make certain.**

"**You must be tired after a full day and a very heavy meal; now with this you are probably exhausted. I think it would be a good thing for you to retire early."**

**Hermione blinked; she wanted to argue but was interrupted by a large yawn; embarrassed she tried to apologize but Draco beat her to it.**

"**You must be tired it a library like this does not keep you from yawning. Father is right."**

**Hermione smiled at them and nodded; then wished them a good night.**

**She did indeed fall to sleep almost immediately; but her nature and the fact that it had been early when she went to bed had her up and heading to breakfast just after 6 that next morning.**

**She was not really surprised to find the dining room empty but a elf was waiting and told her that the Master had warned them to be ready early; he usually appeared about an hour later and Draco after that. She smiled and ordered a good sized but not huge breakfast; she intended to attack the library right after. **

**Lucius did appear just after seven that the young lady had left just a little over half an hour earlier. He smiled at that and then ordered his usual breakfast and looked over the morning papers.**

**Draco appeared a little earlier then normal and greeted his father.**

"**So how early was the book worm?"**

"**Just after 6."**

"**Already hard at it I bet?"**

"**Of Course."**

**Hermione spent the whole morning looking for her rare books and was pleased to find three of the four she was looking for. Settling down on a very comfortable sofa she proceeded to devour all three by noon. After asking for tea and some munchies for lunch she looked over the rest of the library and by dinner had pretty much staked out what she wanted to look at closer. She had been informed that this dinner would be a little more formal so she took her time and dressed in the classic little black dress; it was only halfway down her thigh; and the front was rather lower then she was used to; but she really liked how she looked in it and it was fairly tight. With the little black high heel slippers and the sheer black stockings she knew she looked very good indeed; and she had decided to be very bold and wear no knickers; the dress precluded a bra so she had no underwear on at all.**

**Lucius could forgive his son for dropping his jaw and all but drooling; the little witch looked very edible indeed. He himself was well aware that it was a good thing wizarding robes hid erections quite well. For a relatively short woman she had excellent legs; emphasized by the high heels she wore; the neckline enabled a very good view of her very fine bust. **

**While with Draco it was easy to see the effect her dress had; Lucius had also reacted favorably if much less obviously.**

"**Hermione you look smashing!"**

"**Indeed. Quite ravishing."**

**Hermione hoped that that was truly in the offing.**

**Both men outdid themselves in the charming area that meal; Hermione truly felt like a most cherished female. Her decision had been made; Lucius would be her first. Draco was very attractive; but it was the maturity of Lucius that attracted her more.**

**Providence smiled upon her when a sudden floo from Blaise Zabini asking Draco to come over quickly to help him with a problem he was having. Draco looked very disappointed when he left; leaving Lucius and Hermione in the dining room.**

**Knowing when to pounce was the mark of a seasoned and expert predator; and Lucius Malfoy was both. Seeing opportunity for what it was, he asked Hermione to accompany him to the patio, which on this warm summer evening was very comfortable indeed.**

**Hermione was almost on fire; her knickers would have been soaked if she was wearing any; she was worried she would be dripping down her leg soon. So when Lucius slipped an arm down her side and drew her close she was almost as relieved as she was aroused. She eagerly met his down would tilt by raising her head and meeting him more than halfway.**

**Nothing tentative or subtle about this; he was devouring her. And she loved every moment of it; what she could remember later, anyway. All possibility of intelligent thought left much earlier. **

**Lucius found himself aroused almost beyond control by the responsive little witch; a wanton indeed! He slipped a hand up her thigh and was delighted to find only stockings; and a very wet womanhood. He slipped one finger in and she shuddered and moaned. Two fingers and she was panting; and he could barely get the second one in; she was so tight!**

**Hermione could barely stand; what the man was doing to her should be illegal. She was ready to melt into a puddle right there; and she was wet enough already. Her own hand went under his robes to try and free what she really needed; his groan told her she was close to her objective; and when she did she was even more aroused at how big and hard he was.**

**Her little hand on him broke his last restraint; he picked her up and carried her into the living room and placed her on the table. **

**Dazed and aroused beyond thought Hermione happily obeyed his orders.**

"**Spread your legs precious; and grip the table"**

**Hermione barely had time to do that before he pounced and began to devour her womanhood. His tongue and lips raised her higher and higher and all too soon the tide broke and she screamed as her first real orgasm exploded inside her.**

**She tasted so sweet and her screams and moans were just as sweet to his ringing ears; he could wait no more. His hand quickly found the zipper at the back and had it down; first baring her lovely breasts with their hard tight little nipples and then her womanhood; the tuft of dark curls unable to disguise the gush of moisture flowing from her. **

**Hermione leaned back on the table, wearing only her stockings and her shoes and managed to gasp "Bedroom!"**

**Managing to nod and getting out his wand Lucius apparated them to his bed. He picked her up and placed her on the bed; then quickly removed his clothes. Hermione's heated gaze feasted on his male beauty; sculpted and like a Viking god; and his massive tool hard and ready to claim her. She leaned back on the bed and wantonly spread her legs.**

"**Lucius I need you NOW!"**

"**A gentleman never lets a lady wait."**

**Moving very fast indeed he was on the bed with her legs over his shoulder in less than a heartbeat; quickly lubricating his rod on her sodden outer lips he placed himself at her entrance and began to push in.**

"**For merlins sake you are tight!"**

**Hermione barely managed to get out while his huge log was entering her:**

"**You will be my first!"**

**That registered in Lucius's lust crazed brain enough for him to take it slow; it was so hard to do when he wanted to plunge into her tightness and make her his.**

**But he managed to control himself enough to do it gradually; certainly there was pain for her but it was soon overwhelmed by pleasure as he manipulated her pulsing little clit and laved and suckled her lovely nipples while he was filling her up.**

**Hermione's second orgasm while not as massive as the first was still incredible and destroyed the last of her pain; her shout of "LUCIUS" energizing him once again as her walls began to suck at him. She lay back moaning as Lucius began to pound into her mercilessly; lost to his lust and need to possess her.**

**Only moments later Lucius could no longer hold back and exploded in the incredible tightness; her pulsing walls milked him easily.**

**After a few moments Lucius managed to roll over and keep inside her while he did; now on top Hermione dazedly rested on his chest. **

**Hermione did not know how long it took for her to come back to herself; she found herself still impaled on his softening but still impressive erection while she laid on his chest.**

**She began to kiss his chest and moved up to start to nibble as his mouth; his hands running up and down her sides to find her breasts and start kneading them and tweaking her nipples. Arousal increased in her and she raised up to find him hardening again; she moaned as she began to move on him; obeying his gasping instructions on how to ride him.**

**Lucius was amazed at the passion and energy of the little witch; she was even better than he had hoped for; a truly wanton little slut. **

**He began to chant filthy things to her; and that aroused her even more.**

"**Ride me hard, little slut; that's it; fuck me good; act like a 10,000 galleon whore for me"**

**Hermione gasped and moaned as his words spurred her on even more and she rode him until he just touched her over worked little clit and she screamed his name again as she convulsed; writhing over him as her walls clenched on him.**

**Lucius prided himself on his control but the tight clench of the witches walls milked him and he came again hard into her tight cavern.**

**Some time later Hermione became aware that she had to go to the bathroom; Lucius was sound asleep under her. She managed to get off of him without him waking up; she saw his robe and with her wand (she was amazed that she had had the presence of mind to put it in her stocking) she transfigured it so that it was small enough for her. After she was done she remembered her dress and headed down the stairs to collect it. She had it under her arm when she was startled by the arrival of Draco back from Zabini.**

**Draco had not been happy; he was worried his father would have Hermione before he had his chance; he was glad to see her in her gown in the living room; noticing nothing else he pounced.**

**Hermione barely had a chance to greet Draco when he pounced on her and began to eat her alive. She had performed a cleansing spell and renewed her perfume so he had no idea she had already been thoroughly ravished by his father already. Still in the afterglow of her first real orgasms she was easy prey for Draco who showed that the Malfoy bedroom skills were definitely hereditary. Snogging her into near unconsciousness he apparated them to his bedroom and made quick work of the gown; admiring the stockings before swooping down to get the desert he had not had that night. **

**Hermione moaned and writhed as Draco ate her out; and her fourth orgasm of the night almost rendered her unconscious. Draco wasted no time in divesting himself of his robes and was soon filling her up. While not as thick as his father he was just as long and he was soon pounding away at her.**

**Hermione barely was able to react as Draco pounded her; but soon the fire ate at her and she was moving with him; her legs around him and meeting him thrust for thrust. Her fifth orgasm overwhelmed her and pulled Draco along.**

**Draco was stunned by her fire and how tight she was; then she literally pulled him into his own orgasm with her incredibly tight and pulsing walls. Draco rolled over and held her close as they both fell asleep.**

**Hermione woke some hours over and slowly began to remember. Stunned at the events of that night she carefully got out of bed and grabbed her transfigured robe; remembering her dress she once again went down to the living room; she was so tired and worn out she fell asleep on the coach when she sat down to try and get enough energy to get back to her room.**

**Awakening just as dawn broke out, Hermione slowly made her way to her room. She then took a long bath to try and relax and think things over.**

**Lucius woke to find the little witch gone; but he knew she was his so he relaxed back and slept.**

**Draco woke to find her gone; happy that he had had her and won the bet, he lay back and imagined many more nights filled with the wanton little witch. He soon fell back asleep.**

**After the bath Hermione put on a regular dress and made her way down to the dining room; she decided to see if the papers had already got there and moved towards the entrance way. **

**Wanting to gloat a little, Draco looked for and found his father in the main entranceway looking at the morning papers that had just arrived. He did that on a Sunday as they were usually later then other days. **

**Lucius was feeling very good indeed and looked up as his son appeared; victory was sweet and so was the prize of having the little witch.**

"**Father I won the bet; I got her just after I got back from Zabini; she was in the living room in her robe for some reason and I pounced on her; she is incredible in bed."**

**Stock still Lucius remained; stunned and angry. Then he began to think; of course! Her dress. She woke up and wanted to get it so that the elves would not find it and gossip about it; and Draco grabbed her and probably did not let her get a word out. Unknowing Draco gloated on.**

"**She tastes so sweet; who knew such a bossy little thing could be so sweet. And she is fire and passion in bed; and tighter then I have ever had." **

**Lucius had heard enough.**

"**Of course she was tight; she was a virgin until literally minutes before you took her. She was mine minutes after you left; and just as hot as a inferno. I especially loved her screams. "**

**Stunned Draco looked at his father. Shook his head and sighed.**

"**I guess you won the bet after all. You were the first to take her."**

**Smugly Lucius nodded. "Experience makes the difference son."**

**Bitterly Draco snorted. "Only Zabini being an idiot let you win." **

**A very stunned and increasingly angry Hermione stole away to go back up the stairs to her room. Shaking with anger and hurt; she sat on her bed and tried to think; but she could not. Losing control of herself she stormed down the stairs.**

**Lucius and Draco had just entered the dining room when Hermione exploded through the opposite door. Her wand was out and two "Stupifies!" rang out. Both Draco and Lucius were still in their chairs; so they did not fall to the floor. They could however see her; the rage in her eyes reminded them powerfully of the mad Bellatrix Lestrange and they both would have shuddered if possible.**

"**A bet. That is all I was; the prize of a bet; or more likely just a disposable tool for a bet. I should have known that Malfoy's never really change; the whole world and every one in it is just for their own amusement and USE."**

**Her voice was low; the venom and rage clear. The words measured but oh so viciously said. **

"**Well congratulations Lucius. You won. Draco you lost but you still got me as well. But then that meant nothing to either of you clearly. Normal human beings do not do that; but then you are Malfoys. Nothing normal about you at all. I was so very stupid and I have paid for my stupidity. May you both roast in hell. If I am fortunate I will never see either of you again."**

**She left the room and went to her bedroom; quickly gathering her things she left Malfoy Manor and flooed home. **

**The house elfs were stunned when just over half an hour later they came into the dining room and found the Master and his son still stupefied. For house elfs it was only a matter of getting several of them together to be able to undue the spells. Even if they had been placed by a very powerful and enraged witch.**

**The time spent had allowed them to think about the situation. When they were freed Lucius headed for his study with his son right behind. He pulled out some of his finest aged firewhiskey and poured himself a generous drink for himself and his son. Then they both sat down and drank slowly.**

**Draco finally roused himself.**

"**What do we do?"**

**Lucius was staring into his glass. He slowly raised his head and looked at his son.**

"**I have no idea."**

**Hermione sat and thought. Then she owled Harry and then her supervisor at the ministry and informed both of them a family emergency in her muggle family forced her to take emergency leave; she did not know how long she would be gone. Then she packed some things and apparated to the ministry where she could arrange to quickly get to London. Knowing her parents were on vacation to Canada, she went home. She packed some more muggle clothes and then caught a train to the Chunnel and to France. Some distant relatives lived in southern France and had wanted her to visit for a while. She would stay in a muggle motel for a few days to think and cool off and contact them to see if it was convenient to stay now.**

**After several hours of just sitting there and drinking and thinking, Lucius finally roused himself.**

"**There is no choice; if we ever want a chance to be with her again we must abjectly apologize. Outside of that I do not know what to do; she would ignore jewels and other fancy things most women would want as part of a apology."**

**Draco nodded. "Maybe a rare book if we knew one she was looking for. Outside of that I have no idea what would help us. She was very angry."**

**Lucius sighed. "And rightfully so. She was correct about us; we do not care and we do use the world as we see fit; and everyone in it. I really doubt that she will even be open to talking to us anytime soon."**

"**She does know how to carry a grudge; but she can forgive. But I wonder if this is forgivable for her. We did use her; we treated her like a thing not a person. Of course this had already backfired for me; I wanted her and I intended to keep her; I was not going to let her go."**

**Lucius nodded. "I felt the same way. She is incredible in bed; and added to her other qualities I had just about decided to ask her to marry me."**

**Draco's eyes widened. "Really? I have to admit I was thinking about that too."**

**Lucius looked at his son. "You have known her far longer than I have; do we try and do something now or wait for her to cool off?"**

**Draco thought about that. "We need to give her a few days. Then we have to figure out how to approach her that will not get us stupefied again. Goddess she was quick."**

"**Indeed. Even quicker then she was during the last battle and she was a marvel then."**

**Several days passed and Lucius cautiously enquired of her office if Miss Granger was in. When told that she had taken emergency leave to visit her family Lucius was worried. A quick conversation with Draco let him know that she had mentioned that her parents were on an extended vacation in Canada. Together deciding to travel to muggle London they were able to find out the address of her parents home. However they found it empty. Carefully going around back out of sight they were able to gain admittance; Lucius used a magic spell to determine that it had been several days but she had been there. But where had she gone? They had no idea where in Canada her parents were and Draco did not think she had gone to join them. Stumped they went back to Malfoy Manor.**

**Hermione had spent a week visiting her relatives on her mothers side. It was relaxing; the wise mother in her aunt saw that Hermione was hurting and gave her space and time and a gentle shoulder to cry on; that had happened on the third day. Hermione gave few details only that a man had betrayed her. It had now been two weeks since she had left the Manor and finally Hermione felt strong enough to think about going home. However the next morning she was very sick and threw up; as she lay on her bed later something occurred to her; she was late. Even on the run with Harry and Ron she had never been more than a day late; now she was four days late. That and her morning nausea painted a very disturbing picture. A quick spell later and she had to face the facts; she was pregnant. Which should have been no surprise; there had been no contraceptive spells during her wild night. Who knew which one of them was the father; not that it mattered. **

**Leaving her relatives with regret, Hermione went into a nearby village and stayed at a small inn. There she sat in her room and tried to think. Abortion was out; that was beyond her. Yet she could not return to the wizarding world; once the children were born it would be obvious to all who the father was; one of the Malfoy's. She could not bear the scandal; not to mention what Harry and the Weasley's would think and say. And the Malfoy's would be quick to correctly read the timing of her pregnancy. She had no idea what they would do; she doubted they would really bother her; yet they would not be happy with the wizarding world knowing about it. She did not feel she had any responsibility to the Malfoy's; as far as she was concerned they were sperm donors and no more. After gloomily wondering what to do she went down the stairs and into the common room; some French local newspapers were there and with nothing better to do she started to read them. On the last page of one was some help wanted adds; she noticed that a village wanted a live in librarian for their library; she looked at that and thought about it. Maybe.**

**Lucius had had no luck locating Hermione. Finally he decided to hire some professional investigators in London. After a week they reported no trace; but they did find out that Hermione's mother had French relatives. It took another week but they were located. It took some effort on the part of French detectives but they were able to confirm that only a few weeks ago Hermione had been there; but was gone. Another dead end.**

**It was a very gloomy dinner that night; Draco and Lucius barely touched the fine dinner; going to his study and drinking more firewhisky seemed preferable. It had now been over two months; Draco was able to find out from a girlfriend of Ginny Weasley that they were concerned as well; Hermione had asked for an extended leave of absence; all her owls had said that she needed time alone and did not know how long she would be gone. Draco decided a little more direct information was needed and was able to arrange for Ginny and a couple of her friends to find him at Flourish and Botts.**

**Trying to appear casual, Draco started his questions.**

" **I hear Granger has up and left for some reason."**

**Ginny looked at him suspiciously; she had a feeling he was part of the reason Hermione was gone.**

"**Something bad happened; that I am sure of. Hermione is not someone that goes off on a whim; she must have had a very good reason. What worries me is that it might be bad enough for her to leave the wizarding world; she could easily make it in the muggle world."**

**Draco was very quiet that evening when he told his father about it.**

**Lucius was very quiet. Then he looked at his son. "This is not good at all; she is right; Hermione can survive quite well as a muggle. Two months is more than long enough to cool off; she might very well be gone for good. She might occasionally visit Potter; he is her best friend. But who knows when? We have to find her somehow."**

**Hermione groaned as she got up from placing some books on the bottom shelf; the little library was quite nice really. The pay was not much but since it came with a room and a small kitchen it was enough. The kindly village supervisor knew about her pregnancy and accurately read her; Hermione had no intention of returning home and that was fine with the supervisor; Hermione was the best librarian the town had ever had. Being pregnant was nothing; small farming areas like this were used to women working to the very end.**

**Hermione sat down; there was no one in the library at the moment so she could take it easy for a while. Now in her fifth month she was starting to get large; which surprised her. As was her usual want, she had dived into books about pregnancy. She looked like she was in her late sixth month instead of her early fifth. The small clinic in the village was very good with pregnancies; she was lucky. The doctor had told her that everything was normal; she was just going to have a large baby from all appearances.**

**She had no idea what she would do after the baby was born; the supervisor informed her that she could stay as long as she wanted. Hermione had pretty much decided to do that and to start taking courses at the local vocational school; she was just trying to figure out what field to go into. Research seemed a good one; in a couple of years she would be qualified in that area. She had decided to tell her parents in a month or so; and have them start looking for jobs in the future for her in the London area or up north; as long as it was far from the wizarding areas. Hermione had decided that there was no future for her in that world; it would be very difficult for her to get a good job; the scandal would last a long time. Even her position as a war hero would not do much good.**

**Draco had had an idea and had started to do some research; Lucius got curious about why he was spending so much time in the library and had asked; once told he joined his son. Their worry that they would never see Hermione again had steadily grown until they were both convinced; apparently Potter and Ginny Weasley were convinced as well. They got muggle mail from Hermione but it was done in such a way as to be impossible to trace.**

**What Draco was looking for was a way to magically find a wizard from a distance. They had managed to get into Hermione's home before the word came from her to have Harry store her things and let the apartment go; which further convinced them all that she was not coming back; the resignation letter to the ministry only clinched it. They had found some of her hairs on a hair brush and Draco was working on a spell to use that to trace her. Lucius was working on it as well; he had even contacted Severus to help. **

**Snape had been very amused by the whole thing; but he agreed with them that all signs pointed to Hermione never coming back except maybe to visit. Between the three of them they were able to find and modify an old spell. But it was still vague. Then Severus had the idea of all three of them performing it but being at a distance from each other; if they all could figure out which way they were pointed to and put that on a map they could do what Severus called triangulation; muggles did that with radio signals to locate stations. They researched on how to use a compass and then got three; then one day they performed the spell. Each of them was a mile apart; they each had maps and marked down the direction they felt Hermione in.**

**After combining their notes it was soon clear that Hermione was not in England; but in France. Remembering her French relatives Lucius sent the detectives back to there; but they returned saying she had not been back. Lucius was able to convince Severus to go with them into France where they performed the spell again, this time near Hermione's relations. At last they seemed to have located the village she was in; a small one some miles from her relatives.**

**The three then debated on the next step; clearly one of them needed to go into the village and look around; Snape was of the opinion that since he actually had gone out in the muggle world and had muggle clothes he was the logical choice; that and Hermione was less likely to hex him on sight. The other two reluctantly agreed.**

**Hermione was just resting when the door opened and someone came in. She got up and moved in that direction; then stopped dead in shock.**

**Going into the village the next morning Severus looked around a little then spotted the library; actually fairly large for a small village; probably a regional. Deciding to go there first being as Hermione was a book worm he went in.**

**Severus looked at Hermione and was shocked that she was so very clearly pregnant. 'this certainly changes everything; but it also explains why she has not come back. Also probably means she will not.'**

**Hermione could not believe that Severus Snape, dressed as a muggle, was in this small library in southern France. He had to have been looking for her; there was no other reasonable explanation. Shaking herself, she went towards him.**

"**So what brings Professor Snape to this little library?"**

**Snape's eyebrows went up and his trademark scowl reappeared.**

"**Its not hard to see why you are hiding here."**

**Hermione stopped and raised an eyebrow of her own.**

"**And what alternative is there?"**

**Snape had to think about that. Dammit, the little know it all is correct once again. What real alternative did she have? **

**Well, time to let her know.**

"**I am going to assume that you know I was looking for you."**

"**Well that is obvious- no other reason in the world would you be here dressed like that. How did you find me?"**

"**It was not easy; but with access to your hairbrush and some hairs from that bushy mess you usually have we were able to put together a spell that after a while led us here."**

**Hermione went very still. "Us?"**

**Snape looked at her carefully; clearly tense and clearly ready to bolt. He was not one to be polite or try and make things easy so he decided to be true to himself.**

"**Lucius and Draco and myself."**

**Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control herself. Then another and then another. Finally she opened her eyes.**

**Snape watched with interest-still as passionate and volatile as ever but with better control.**

"**Where are they?"**

"**Down the road at a small inn. They are waiting for me to come back and tell them what the situation is. They of course have no idea of your condition. I admit that I was surprised at you leaving as you had; I could not figure out what the reason was; what the Malfoy's did was very wrong but frankly you have been through worse and had never run and hidden. Now it is clear; will you see them?"**

"**No."**

**Snape sighed. Also as pigheaded as ever.**

"**They have a right to know that one of them will be a father; I take it you have no idea which one it is?"**

**Hermione looked at him. "Did they tell you what they did?"**

"**I was told they made a bet to see which one of them seduced you first."**

"**That is correct; I ended up sleeping with both of them the same night. Outside of a DNA test there probably is no way to tell which one of them is the father."**

"**DNA test?" **

"**DNA is the blueprint of the body; there is a muggle test that can trace the differences in DNA that will show which one of them is the father."**

**Snape looked at her carefully. "Does it matter which one?"**

"**No. Neither one of them deserves to know anything about this child. As the byproduct of a bet it does not matter to them."**

**Snape kept his face impassive but the bitterness and shear hatred that shown through those words worried him. He could not blame her for that; but it was a disturbing thing to hear from someone he remembered as being so compassionate and caring before. For all his snearing over the years, it was something he had admired about the little witch. This was not a good change; and in some ways that was the worst consequence of that the Malfoy's had done.**

"**I am not defending them in any way; but consider the child. It will be very difficult for you to raise the child alone in the muggle world; it's a very good chance that the child will be very powerful magically. You know very well the consequences of that."**

**Hermione snorted. Once that disturbed Snape; just that sound continued to show hatred and anger. "And what would the child get in the wizarding world? Be pointed at and talked about and despised and singled out for harassment. You know that is what would happen. I will not put my child through that."**

**Snape realized that she would be unmoving. And he really could not blame her; there were no good alternatives here. And which was the best of a bad selection was very questionable.**

"**I will return and tell them you want nothing to do with them at all. But they will come no matter what. They understand that they have wronged you very badly; and I believe that that is sincere. Once they see you they will of course wish to take you back and care for you."**

"**A half blood bastard? I really doubt that."**

**Snape shivered. He really did not like what he was hearing; he had seen what hatred and bitterness could do to someone; that that would happen to her disturbed him greatly. "What time would be best for them to come? You might as well get it over with."**

**Hermione sighed and felt very tired. But it was best to get it over with. "The Library closes tonight at 6 PM. Have them come at 7."**

**Lucius and Draco had been waiting impatiently in the little inn that they had each taken a room in; they had no idea how long this would take. At the moment they were in Lucius's room; they both looked up at the knock on the door and Lucius got up and let Severus in.**

"**She is there and working in the library; rather expected after all. She will see you at 7 tonight. But I can warn you of this for certain: She has a great deal of bitterness and hatred towards you. It disturbs me to hear what she said; she has changed a great deal since I knew her in school. And the changes are certainly not for the best. You should both be very proud of yourselves."**

**And that biting remark Severus left to go to his room.**

**Draco stared after him; Lucius sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.**

"**It worries me at what he heard her say; Hermione was not like that until us."**

**Draco put his head down into his hands. "Like he said we should be so proud of ourselves."**

"**How do we fix this?"**

"**The question really is will she let us even try?"**

**It had been a pretty slow day; about normal for a weekday. Hermione was grateful for it; it allowed her to think. After she had calmed herself down, she had forced herself to sit down and go over his situation coldly and pragmatically. Severus was right that she had to think about the welfare of her child; she thought she had but she realized now that she really had been too angry to really do it well; her words of today had disturbed herself. She did not like feeling like she did; hatred and bitterness could eat away at your soul. But what was almost as bad, she was forced to admit, was that she still wanted both of them. She still cared despite what they had done to her. She was disgusted with herself for still caring, but facts were facts and Hermione Jane Granger had never hidden from them before. She looked up at the clock and saw that they would be there in a few minutes. She decided to just stay right where she was; it was a warm day so she went and opened the door and left it open then went back to sit at the table; that would hide her condition until they got very close; she would make them sit away so that they would not see.**

**Draco and Lucius approached the library and noticed the open door; it had been propped open. They exchanged a glance; this could be a good sign or she might be waiting for them with her wand drawn to hex them as soon as they came through the door. Lucius moved first and Draco followed him.**

**Hermione heard the steps coming close and prepared herself.**

**It was a sunny day and the Library was somewhat dim; they could not really see much as their eyes adjusted.**

"**Shut the door and sit down at the table in front of you."**

**They both started at her voice; low and calm but cool.**

**They did as ordered and looked towards where the voice came from as they sat down at a small table.**

**Lucius looked at Hermione closely; outwardly she had not changed; she was dressed as a muggle of in what appeared to be a sweater. Her demeanor was calm and her face blank. He could not see her eyes well enough to read what was there. She sat behind another table so he could not see anything else. The sight of her still stirred him and he still wanted her badly; and to try and make up for his treatment of her.**

**Draco looked hard at her; she appeared to have not changed. She was looking at him with a blank face and cool eyes; the sweater she was wearing was attractive; he could see nothing else. He really wanted to go over to her and just hold her and apologize; but he doubted he would be allowed to do that anytime soon if ever.**

**Why did they have to be so incredibly handsome? She could feel herself wanting them still; almost melting at their concentrated gazes. They appeared concerned and somewhat tense; Draco especially. Lucius had always been better at disguising his feelings; but she could tell he was tense as well.**

"**Well you found me. So what have you got to say for yourselves? Though I am surprised you bothered. You both won your bet in one way or another; that is if you really wanted me at all. I really doubt we have much to say to each other. Save your apologies; I would not believe them anyway."**

**That cold, bitter, very angry tone made both of them shiver. Neither of them had ever heard her like this before; not even during the war had Draco heard her like this. What had they done? What could they do?**

**Lucius thought hard; this was very bad; worse than he had expected. He had expected anger, bitterness, even hatred; but he had expected it to be hot and searing; this was cold and freezing, much worse. He had no idea what to say.**

**Hermione looked at them coolly; clearly they were unable to find the words; but then when did Malfoy's ever apologize or try and repair the damage they had done; no wonder they were speechless.**

"**I am guessing this is the first time you have ever tried to apologize or repair what you have broken. No wonder you are without words; that is of course if that was your purpose anyway. If you have nothing to say you know where the door is."**

**Draco looked helplessly at his father; he looked back just as clueless. **

**Lucius slowly got up; he was unable to find the words that would suffice; if there were any. Perhaps it would be better if they left.**

**Draco saw that his father was going to leave and felt the same; what was the point? He got up and started to go to the door. But Lucius was not moving; just looking at her.**

**Lucius felt that he had to do something; and it could not be a gesture; it had to mean something; but what? Money would be spit on; words were already useless. He decided that he had to be close to her one more time; somehow he knew that it could very well be the last time he ever saw her; and that made him ache deep inside. He began to move towards her.**

**Hermione stiffened as Lucius began to approach her; this could destroy everything. She took refuge in more bile.**

"**So you think you can grab me and maybe kiss me senseless and hope I am so weak I swoon; or maybe you are going to strangle me so that the problem goes away? Whatever it is take a hike, you bastard." She had her wand out and was pointing right at him.**

**Lucius stopped. What could he do? From somewhere he found some words; he just hoped they would help.**

"**Hermione. Please. I cannot bear the hatred you are showing; that will damage you if you keep that anger inside. We deserve all you can throw at us; all I can say on our behalf is that we both wanted you; and that grew the more we got to know you. You are such a fine young woman; brilliant and powerful; passionate and caring. You are an incredible person; do not let what we did change you. We are not worth that."**

**Hermione closed her eyes; that voice and those words pierced the shield she had put around her heart; goddess she wanted to get up and run into his arms.**

**Draco held his breath; his fathers words were stirring and he knew that Lucius meant every word.**

"**My father said it better than I could; but I feel exactly the same. Hermione please give us another chance."**

**Hermione slowly opened her eyes and lowered her wand. Well, what she did next she would have to live with for the rest of her life. But deep inside she knew there was no other way. So she got up and stood before them.**

**Both Lucius and Draco stared at her; both dropped their mouths wide open; both completely stunned as they recognized her condition.**

**Lucius was the first to react; he slowly moved towards her and slowly drew her into a hug; for a moment she was still; then slowly she put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.**

**Draco moved around behind her and pressed up against her; letting her know that he felt the same.**

**Lucius very quietly "I am so sorry. Yet I am so happy; you carry our child; whichever of us is the father it does not matter; he or she will be a Malfoy; and that is what matters. And I love you."**

**Draco just as softly "Every word he said comes from me as well. You have to come home with us; you belong with us in the Manor. And I love you as well."**

**Hermione began to cry; then to sob; her slight form shuddering. The two men said nothing but continued to surround her with their care and love.**

**Finally Hermione sighed and pushed away from Lucius; Draco moved back as well. Mutely she pointed at the table where she had been sitting as she sat down. They sat down next to her; flanking her on both sides.**

**Blinking Hermione sighed again. "I was so hurt; I felt humiliated and degraded; I hated both of you so much. Then I found out I was pregnant and I hated you even more."**

**Both Draco and Lucius winched visibly at that but kept silent.**

"**I felt I could not return to the wizarding world; anywhere in this world. You are too famous and sooner or later I would be identified and the child would as well; its pretty certain that he or she will have the hair and appearance of the father. I could not put my child through that. Yet I have to admit that if he or she is anywhere near as powerful as he or she might be, that there really is no choice. We have to live in the wizarding world. I would not admit that to myself until just now. Our concerns must be for this child. What is best for our child."**

**Lucius and Draco had gradually relaxed; but their guilt increased if that was possible. This was going to be hard for the child no matter what they did.**

**Hermione had felt a great weight leave her; she felt calmer than she had for a long time. "So what do we do? I cannot choose between the two of you; I love you both. God help me I do. To make the child legitimate one of you need to marry me; yet I hate the thought that that makes the other less in the eyes of the world. I want both of you as my mates; I want both of you as my husband."**

**Lucius and Draco smiled and finally felt good for the first time in so long. **

**Lucius pondered. "How do we find out which of us is the father; I do not think that any magical spell I have ever heard of can tell the difference between the father and the son; we are too close in blood."**

**Hermione sighed. "I talked to Severus about that; there is a muggle test called a DNA test that will tell which one of you is the father. After the child is born blood can be taken and the test done."**

**Both Draco and Lucius nodded. Then Lucius broached another question. "Do you want more children?"**

**Hermione smiled; for the first time and to the two men it felt as if the sun had come out from behind dark clouds.**

"**I want several; I want children from both of you. I understand from an inheritance consideration the son of Draco is supposed to be the heir. I think that archaic and wrong but it is what it is in our world. If we are outed to the world about our relationship then that will be a problem."**

**Draco thought. "There are Triads in the Wizarding World; they are not talked about much but they do exist. Thought they are not recognized by the ministry in any official way."**

**Lucius nodded. "It would be a scandal but it would be the best answer I believe to be open about this; it would die down in time. All scandals do. If we are shown to be happy with each other it will die down even faster. Happy people are not news or all that interesting. And there are countries where triads can be officially sanctioned; Canada for one. We could have the ceremony there and while only one of us would be recognized by the Ministry as official it would be on the books and most would acknowledge it."**

**Hermione nodded. "I think you are right. We will make sure that each child as he or she is born will know who their father is; but we will be a family together. All of the children will have one mother and two fathers."**

**Draco smiled; this was going much better than he had hoped. "The question is do we go to Canada and have the ceremony now or wait; I think we should do it now and then go back to England and announce it. You can contact your parents and your friends and inform them of it."**

**Hermione frowned. She had not thought about her parents; they would have a very hard time accepting this. But she wanted them there. She wanted Harry there as well; it was questionable if any one else would come; she had hope for Ginny but Molly hated the Malfoy's; Arthur would go along with her; and Ron probably would go along with them.**

"**No I want my parents and friends there if they will come; they have to know first."**

**Lucius nodded. "I agree. We can contact your parents; they are back in England, right?"**

"**Yes. I have been wary about letting them know of my condition. They do not know I have left England. We need to see them first." **

**Hermione told both of them to come by the next morning. She would call the supervisor and inform her that she was leaving. She felt bad at leaving with no notice but she felt she really had no choice.**

**The supervisor on meeting the Malfoy's fell under their charm and was quite understanding once Lucius told her that he had not originally approved of the relationship and was very sorry about what he had done.**

**Severus was very amused by the whole situation and told Hermione he was looking forward to the fireworks to come. Lucius then informed him of his intent as regards both he and Draco marrying Hermione in Canada and wanted him as the best man. Severus thought about it but agreed. He was happy to see the change in Hermione. She was glowing now as a loved pregnant woman should.**

**They got back to England that night; it was decided to drive to Paris and take the train to London; it was an interesting experience for the three wizards. Once in London Severus apparated home while Hermione called her parents to tell them she was coming over to tell them some important things. Lucius remarked that all they had to do was see her and most of the story was told.**

**After her stunned parents started to recover from the sight of their very pregnant daughter Hermione proceeded to give a somewhat edited version of the events of the last 6 months. She told them that she had been unable to choose and had left to think then found she was pregnant and had been in a funk. That went as well as she could have hoped; but the big problem came when she told them she meant to be part of a triad. Lucius and Draco left soon after. Hermione spent the next few hours trying to convince her parents she knew what she was doing. She was only partly successful but they did agree to come with her to get married.**

**The next morning she apparated early back to Malfoy Manor; then owled Harry that she was back and needed to talk to him and Ginny. She then went to 12 Grimmauld Place. **

**Harry was gobsmacked by seeing her; Ginny squealed and hugged her. Then she backed off and fixed Hermione with the gimlet eye.**

"**Who is the father?"**

"**I do not know; after the baby is born there is a muggle test to find out but I really do not care. I intend to have several with each of them."**

**Harry, just starting to recover from seeing her VERY pregnant, went speechless again. Ginny gasped and had very wide eyes.**

**Taking a deep breath Hermione told them that they were going to form a triad and get married in Canada. And that she wanted both of them there. And Ginny as her maid of honor.**

**Ginny blinked and nodded; then a big smile broke out. "Mom and Ron are going to absolutely just faint. "**

**Harry looked at her hard. "Mione, are you really sure about this?"**

**So very glad to hear his pet name for her, Hermione hugged him again.**

"**Very certain Harry. I love them both and intend to be with them both."**

**Meanwhile Lucius had quietly gone to Madame Malkin's and told her to prepare for several dresses for a pregnant woman for marriage and other things; as well as a bridesmaid dress.**

**Unfortunately the meeting with the rest of the Weasley's did not go as well. Hermione left before she lost her temper. Lucius was waiting for her at the manor; they went to Madame Malkins; Hermione owled Ginny and she met them there. Draco had gone into London to pick up Hermione's mother and bring her to Madame Malkins. **

**Lucius and Draco left after he got there; Hermione told them that she wanted some girl time. Both were frankly relieved.**

**Hermione was starved for girl time; her mother soon got into the swing of things as Ginny's natural optimism and sunny nature helped immensely. They spent a lovely afternoon getting fitted and ready for the wedding. Jane decided to stay the night at Malfoy Manor; she wanted some alone time with her daughter.**

**Lucius and Draco exerted themselves to charm Mrs Granger; and as was to be expected she was unable to resist their charm. Hermione was glad to see this.**

**After the very fancy dinner Hermione took her mother up to what had been designated her room; she had brought her things with her, including Crookshanks. He was much happier in the large manor than he had been in her small room in the village. The rest of her things Harry still had at 12 Grimmauld Place; she would go the next day to pick them up.**

"**Hermione are you REALLY sure about all this?"**

**Hermione smiled very softly. "Very sure. I love them both so much."**

**Jane Granger had never seen her daughter so happy and content; she was truly glowing. So she decided to swallow her misgivings and support her fully.**

**Lucius went the next day to the Ministry to make some discreet inquiries about Canada's Ministry. It was quite small compared to England or the US. He had some contacts there that got him the necessary information without anyone finding out. He was informed that it was actually faster to use muggle means to contact them; so he decided to have Hermione do it.**

**After visiting Harry and Ginny and picking up her things, Hermione and her mother went back to her parents house. There Hermione called the Canadian ministry and asked about how to go about having a triad wedding. It seemed relatively easy to do. It was decided to international floo there; Malfoy Manor had an international floo; it would connect them to the Canadian Ministry near Ottawa; the ceremony would be performed there. It had been necessary to let them know who was doing it; but they promised to keep it quiet. Lucius was dubious that that would last long and felt they needed to do this in the next few days. Hermione agreed and since Madame Malkin had owled her that afternoon that the dresses were ready it was decided to do it in the next 2 days.**

**So at dawn two days later they were all gathered at Malfoy Manor. Hermione, her parents; her husbands to be; Severus, Harry and Ginny. Holding onto her parents with each arm Hermione went first. The rest quickly followed.**

**Her parents were a little dazed by the Floo, but recovered well. The Canadian Minister of Magic was waiting for them; he would perform the ceremony. Her parents were impressed by that; Hermione told them that since she and the Malfoy's were very famous in the wizarding world this was to be expected.**

**The Ceremony was thankfully brief but very well done; and right afterwards the Ministry Official Photographer took both muggle and magical pictures; they would be sent the next day to Malfoy Manor by Federal Express to London and picked up there by a Ministry official and delivered to Malfoy Manor by the next evening.**

**Hermione had never been happier; Ginny had cried through the whole ceremony joined by Jane. Severus had been his snippy self but had been unable to avoid a huge hug by Hermione. They had all then floo'd back to England. **

**Hermione was pretty tired as she walked into her bedroom; Lucius and Draco had made it clear that she needed to rest and she had reluctantly agreed. Besides the next day they were going to make an official announcement of all that had happened and then would leave for Italy and a honeymoon.**

**Lucius had arranged for a Daily Prophet reporter (NOT Rita Skeeter) and a Witches Weekly reporter as well; and had asked Luna Lovegood who was working with her father on the Quibbler to come as well.**

**All three of them had been stunned by a very pregnant Hermione, glowing, and holding the arms of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. They were given copies of some of the wedding photo's and informed of the ceremony held in Canada the day before.**

**Luna had been her usual dreamy self and had congratulated Hermione warmly. The other two recovered enough to pepper them with questions.**

**Hermione surprised herself by how calm she was and answered some of them while ignoring others. Lucius was his usual noncommittal self and Draco said very little. They were then whisked away. Hermione let out a deep breath once they were gone and looked at her two husbands and a very naughty smile came out.**

"**Want to play some?" **

**A very happy night was spent and the next morning they left for Italy; not even bothering to read the papers. By the time they got back a month later, it had indeed died down. They had decided to keep a very low profile until after the baby had been born; then they would start to go out a little. Hermione reminded the two men that they would indeed be on diaper duty and this child would not b raised by anyone other than the parents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione sighed as she looked in the mirror. She had made it clear to Lucius that she did not want a mirror that talked back to her. So this one just showed her image and said zip which sutied her. However she was not happy with how she looked; sure she was 7 months pregnant and as expected looked like a cauldron with legs; but that did not mean she was happy with the constant bathroom trips, just about needing help to get out of a chair, and the general awkwardness all the extra weight and bulk caused. She was very happy to be pregnant with her two husbands (though according to English Wizarding Law only Draco was her husband-that was to make sure that any son was not a bastard and would have no trouble inheriting the Manor which was entailed according to ancient law to the oldest son of the oldest son) and othewise quite content with her lot. She had two wonderful lovers and prospective fathers; she had a huge mansion to fill with children; and no material cares at all. Still sometimes it was the little things that were so aggravating.**

"**Come on, love, you have guests waiting at the dinner table." Came from Draco who stepped behind her and put his arms all the way around her.**

"**If I get much bigger you will not be able to do this any more" as she clasped her hands around his arms.**

"**And if you do so what? We will love you all the more since there will be more of you to love." **

"**I cannot believe that Draco Malfoy just said that."**

"**You notice there was no one around to hear that except you."**

"**So that is not something you would say in company?"**

**There were no flies on Draco. Hermione had been relatively calm, but pregnant females are notoriously unpredictable; and Hermione could be very dangerous if made too angry; he had found that out the hard way when she had transfigured him into a cat scratch toy for her cat when he had made her mad a month ago. The hours spend with Crookshanks sharpening his claws on his rear end had not been fun. Now realizing that an eruption was imminent, he quickly took action. Pulling her around he proceeded to kiss her senseless.**

**Dazed and aroused, Hermione sagged against him. "OK, I forgive you this one. But watch yourself."**

**Relieved, Draco smirked. "I like to think I am capable of learning."**

"**All evidence to the contrary." Hermione smirked back as then headed down the stairs. Apparating was not recommended for women in advanced pregnancy since it could start labor early.**

**Lucius of course was waiting and gave her a big smack as she sat down; Ginny, Harry and Severus were all in attendance. She had worked hard to get Harry and Ginny to come as often as she could; she felt that Lucius, Severus and Draco needed to interact more with non slytherins. And she also thought that Ginny and Harry needed to see past the war as well. It seemed to be working OK; there was still plenty of snarking but it lacked the vicious edge it once had. And she had to admit she kind of liked all the edged comments.**

**Harry and Draco began to talk about Auroring; to everyone's surprise Draco had decided to go that route, of course this was one that Harry had always been expected to head down. Hermione and Ginny proceeded to discuss their respective pregnancies; Ginny had just found out only a month before, just after Hermione, Lucius and Draco had come back from their month long honeymoon. Severus and Lucius were discussing some potions that Severus was working on. **

"**Oh, come on Potter. That is all flash and no substance."**

"**Of course it is. But it can come in handy to distract someone or make someone pay attention. So it is useful. And it should not be that hard for you to learn; its like a lot of the spells you pulled in school to make trouble. They were mostly the same thing."**

"**I feel like an over filled cauldron sometimes; and having to go to the bathroom every hour is annoying. But the first time you feel your baby move it is so incredible that it makes it all worthwhile right there."**

"**The dragon tears are hard to get; most of it comes from the preserves in Romania."**

"**Hermione told me that Charlie Weasley has agreed to help."**

"**I am grateful to her; it looks like I can get a steady supply now."**

**Lucius looked around for a moment and was startled at how normal this all looked and how comfortable he was. Here he had friends and family around him talking in regular conversation and no great problems looming. The contrast now and what it had been like even before the return of Voldemort was stunning.**

**Severus noticed that Lucius had become a little detached and even had a small smile on his face; one that had no edge or intent. **

"**Never expected you to look this content and happy; it truly is nauseating."**

**Lucius looked at him for a moment blankly; then began to glare; then suddenly an evil smile came.**

**Severus knew to be wary and yet that smile was somewhat comforting since it was much more familiar.**

"**Perhaps I should enlighten you about Hermione's latest project; or maybe I won't."**

**Suspiciously Severus examined him, then looked hard at Hermione who was enthralled in pregnant female talk with the Weaslet. **

**The shark smile on Lucius grew bigger.**

"**Clearly it is amusing to you. And obviously it must have something to do with me." Then Severus sat up straight and glared daggers at Lucius as he guessed what it was all about. The smile Lucius had now belonged to a Great White.**

"**I just happened to mention how very Happy I was and how it was such a shame that you were still all alone. That got her attention; she is looking for projects that she can work on without moving around much of course. And this one fits perfectly."**

"**If she dares…"**

"**You will do what? You are as much under her thumb as Draco and I are. As Potter and the Weaslet is. And you know it. So stop puffing yourself up; she stopped taking that seriously a long time ago. And who knows; she might find someone that would actually make you happy; as incredible as that may seem."**

**Settling back down Severus merely grunted. A pensive look came over him; from long experience Lucius knew what that look was all about.**

"**Do you honestly think Lilly would have liked that you have carried a torch for her all these years? She cared for you even if it was James she married. She would have expected you to move on. As a matter of fact if I remember her correctly at all she would have kicked you in the rear end a long time ago for moping around. There are some eligible witches out there if you bothered to look. Now personally I know of none desperate enough to put with you but stranger things have happened; look at me, Draco and Hermione in a relationship. Who in the whole world would have predicted that up to six months ago?"**

**A reluctant smile came over the potion masters face. "You remember correctly. She indeed would have kicked me in my arse a long time ago. But I have never met a woman since then who would have in any way been able to take my affections away from her. I never really looked, that is true. But even now I cannot imagine any woman who could possibly make me happy."**

**Later that evening Hermione was brushing Lucius's hair, a task she liked doing. Draco had some studying to do so was staying up late. Deciding to mention that the cat was out of the bag Lucius spoke up "I let Severus know what your latest project is. He was not happy, but it was more a case of he doubts your ability to find someone more than being bothered about you trying."**

**A small mysterious smile crept across Hermione's face. "Actually I have someone in mind; she kind of startled me the other day and I thought about her and Severus and realized that they just might fit. It is somewhat of an outlandish match but I think it has a chance. Severus needs someone he cannot walk over but has a lot of patience and can put up with his moods and the like; someone attractive, intelligent and stubborn. And someone who has no current interest."**

**Lucius turned to look at her. "And who is this paragon? Intelligent frankly leaves out most of the witches in the necessary age range; and of those few patience, attractiveness and willing to put up with it frankly sounds like a impossibility." **

**Still that mysterious smile lingered. "And I have not yet approached her with the possibility. Until then only I know and that is the way it will remain."**

**Two days later Hermione approached her candidate.**

**Needless to say the candidate was somewhat stunned by the possibilty. But she agreed to think about it.**

**One week later Hermione talked to Draco and Lucius at breakfast.**

"**Tomorrow night I need Severus here. And you two will need to scram soon after he gets here."**

**Both Draco and Lucius looked at her with great suspicion. She smiled back at them. "My latest project is about to reach Stage One."**

**Draco looked totally mystified but noticed his father was not. His father had sat back and was looking at Hermione with a skeptical look on his face.**

"**You might as well tell us now."**

"**No."**

**Frustrated he glared at the serene young witch.**

**Later Draco cornered his father in his study.**

"**All right what was that all about her latest project."**

"**Hermione has decided to see if she can fix up Severus and apparently the candidate she has in mind will be here tomorrow."**

"**Does HE know?"**

"**He knows what she is up to but now where and when and above all who. I guess we will all find out tomorrow night."**

**Both Lucius and Draco were very interested in who was coming but Hermione simply smiled at them. Finally the time came and the guest floo'd in. Both Draco and Lucius felt their jaws hit the floor and roll away.**

"**You have GOT to be KIDDING!"**

"**Hermione I normally have a great respect for your intellect but excuse me for saying ARE YOU NUTS?"**

"**Now both of you behave. You frankly have nothing to say about it so shoo."**

**Severus arrived a little later. Upon finding Hermione and not Lucius waiting for him he gave her an inquiring look.**

"**Lucius and Draco have some business to take care of. Please go into the main Dining room."**

**Being a deatheater meant that Severus Snape had learned how to survive just about anything; and his instincts were shouting at him. Looking at her with a very suspicous glance he walked into the Main Dining room and stopped in the doorway in shock.**

"**Please come in and sit down. Hermione seems to think we might make a good match. I will admit I was very startled when she mentioned it, but I agreed to think about it and meet you. What have you got to lose?"**

**Hermione quietly closed the door behind him.**

**Two days later, not having heard anything and frankly terribly curious, Lucius visited Severus at his business. After Voldemort Severus had opened up a potion business; it had of course become very successful. He frankly admitted that he had stayed at Hogwarts as long as he had because of the war. He had never liked being a teacher and Headmaster even less.**

**Lucius went into the back room where the potions were brewed; as usual Severus was watching several potions at once, moving back and forth between them checking and taking notes. His precision at potions was the main reason his business was so successful; he was by aclaim the best in centuries.**

"**well?"**

**Severus barely spared him a glance. "Well what?"**

"**Don't play stupid Severus, you were never good at it. How went the dinner with your intended."**

"**Interesting. I admit she never occurred to me. She certainly is different. And intelligent. We shall see."**

"**That's all?"**

"**What were you expecting? An elopement or some stupid such thing?"**

**Frustrated Lucius left behind a smirking potions master. **


End file.
